The present invention relates to a cover support mechanism which is provided to a portion of a chassis of an electronic device, and to an image forming apparatus which incorporates the cover support mechanism.
Almost every electronic device such as an image forming apparatus and the like has a chassis for covering its internal components. Since an openable cover is normally provided to such a chassis, it becomes possible to access the interior of the electronic device by opening the cover. Often such a cover is provided near a location where maintenance may be needed, or near a location where an operational irregularities may easily occur.
Among electronic devices which have covers of the type described above, there are some which are provided with mechanisms for regulating the opening angle of the cover, as described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Heisei 9-188034. In this Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Heisei 9-188034, there is disclosed an image forming apparatus which is made so that the opening angle of the cover is regulated by linking the image forming apparatus main body and the cover with a stopper shaped in the form of a tape.
However, with a structure in which the electronic device and the cover are linked together with a stopper in the form of a tape, there is a possibility that inconveniences of the following type may occur.
First, when the cover is closed, there is a possibility that the stopper may stick out from the chassis. The reason is that, if a stopper in the form of a cord or a tape is used, the stopper becomes slack when the cover is closed. The external appearance of the electronic devices suffers if the stopper sticks out from the chassis.
Next, when a stopper in the form of a cord or a tape is slack, there is a possibility that the point at which it is slack may become rolled upon on a rotating member internal to the electronic device, such as a gear or a roller or the like.
The inconveniences described above may occur particularly easily if the stopper becomes elongated due to repeated use. For this reason, it is necessary to eliminate the slack from the stopper in an adequate manner, in order to use such a stopper over the long term.
The object of the present invention is to provide a cover support mechanism which, with a simple structure, eliminates slack in a stopper which regulates an opening angle of an openable cover with respect to a chassis of an electronic device, the cover constituting a portion of the chassis.